


You, me and the secret!

by bunnnyyymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Little Mermaid Elements, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: Hey, a little bit of love, my love nonstop - EXO, Non StopBaekhyun thought his boyfriend was cheating on him, but the case of blue scale proved something else.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 20





	You, me and the secret!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back~ It took me more than a week to complete this fic (first because I'm busyyyyy - life is a bitch, second because I not THAT good at writing fluff thingy - I'm angsty-lover). This is an attempt to write fluff fluff fluffff more flufffff *squeal* and I want to write merman-related thingy soooooooo much. So here it is, I hope you guys like it! Dont forget to leave kudos and comments, ammmmmm anticipating for it *wink wink*
> 
> To Sya and Emira, thankyou again for being the best supporter! Me loveeeee you guys 3000 *flying kiss*

\---

"Do you promise to always love me? Nonstop? Forever?"

The other man grinned. "Of course."

"Of course what? Say it. Say the magic spell."

"It aint that special." the man frowned.

"But it is, to me. Now, say the magic spell."

"Alright, dear Junmyeon, my lovely Junmyeon, I will love you, nonstop, for life. Forever."

"No matter what happens?"

"No matter what happens."

"Even if I'm a bit different?"

"Even if you are a bit different."

"Then I guess it's okay. The moment you stop loving me, I will die."

"Isn't that too dramatic?" Baekhyun laughed.

"Love is always that dramatic," Junmyeon said before he cupped Baekhyun's face. "I love you, really I do"

Hoping the love will be nonstop, endless, forever.

"Me too, Jun. Me too."

\--

It was a nice sunny day, but a gloomy aura was detected in a cafe, located in the middle of Seoul. Oasis. The name of the cafe. There was no customer currently, and 3 idiots (read as brothers) were currently discussing an impossible thing.

"Are you sure? 100% sure? Confirm?" Jongin asked, gasping loudly, earning a smack from Jongdae. "Ouch! What was that for?" Jongin rubbed his arm.

Jongdae shook, threatening to smack Jongin again.

Junmyeon sighed, nodding twice, massaging his temples. "Sure, 1000% sure, already confirmed with Min. I just came back from meeting him, you know."

Jongdae facepalmed. "How hyung? I asked you to be careful! Not once, not twice, but countless times!"

"I know I know. Perhaps we were too drunk that night," Junmyeon put his head on the table. "O god of the ocean and majestic pearl of the sea, how can I tell him?"

"I don't know hyung. You fucked up real big this time. Do mom and dad know?" Jongin joined Junmyeon, putting his head on the table.

"Of course they know, you idiot. They are our parents, dumbo," Jongdae let out a long sigh.

"Nini, I got it, I know, you didn't need to rub it that way," Junmyeon's hand failing, legs tapping on the floor.

"It will be a looooong ride, brothers. How about you tell Baek hyung? I mean, he will understand, right?" Jongin suggested.

"Will he?" Junmyeon tapped his finger on the table, thinking.

\--

Baekhyun felt something. He felt like Junmyeon was hiding something from him. Junmyeon is a good boyfriend. All cells in Baekhyun's body agreed with it. Heck, even his dog, Mongryong would nod his head to this statement. But he started to doubt Junmyeon. He can't help but notice Junmyeon's constant disappearance these days.

One time he was not at the cafe in the afternoon, and Jongin completely brushed him off by saying Junmyeon needed to meet their coffee supplier.

One time he was completely unreachable the whole evening, and later he stated he was too busy at the cafe.

And yesterday, Junmyeon came back home late. Very late. Near midnight. His excuse? Meeting with his friends. But as far as Baekhyun knows, the only friends that Junmyeon had are his brothers.

So Baekhyun thought about this all day long.

Is his boyfriend cheating on him?

Baekhyun shook his head. No no, Baekhyun you are overthinking now! Naive, kind-hearted Junmyeon will never do that.

He then watched his boyfriend, sleeping soundly, breathing close to his chest. Today was a long day, and coming back to Junmyeon cooking in the kitchen really makes him forget all of the shitty things that happened.

Except one strange thing. Not work related, but he found a blue scale in their bathroom while showering this evening. And the other day too. And the other other day. It kept lingering in Baekhyun's mind, but he brushed it off, perhaps it's one of cafe decorations that Junmyeon brought back to work on.

So per all, Baekhyun thought he was just overthinking. There is no way of Junmyeon cheating on him. Right?

\--

Junmyeon huffed, packing his stuff. "Jongdae, the usual! If anything happened, use Plan A! I'm going now!"

Both Jongdae and Jongin took a deep breath. Here they go again. Starting Plan A of protecting Junmyeon's secret.

Nowadays, Baekhyun called them a bit too frequently, and that definitely put Jongin in worry-leash. It also irked Jongdae so much that he might explode while lying to Baekhyun through his teeth.

And it seemed today is just one of that fucking day. Baekhyun walked into the cafe, nearly skipping.

"Hello everyone!" Baekhyun greeted them all.

"Oh, hi hyung! What a surprise today!" Jongin replied, trying to be as natural as he can.

"I got off work early today. You know, my editor asked me to get some coffee or cake for myself, as a reward for successfully writing over 20 pages of script!" Baekhyun beamed.

"Wow, congratulations hyung! Indeed, you are the best writer," Jongin showed thumbs up, double.

Jongdae hummed while brewing coffee, trying to mask his nervousness but Baekhyun catched him.

"Dae, where is Junmyeon?"

Jongdae stopped brewing. Head slowly being raised, facing Baekhyun. His brain cells definitely worked extra hard to make him smile. Smile Dae, smile. ...Or grin. Like an idiot. "Jun hyung? Oh, he was away for 1 hour, to make delivery for hmm, cakes? Yeah, cake. We got special order for cakes, you know."

Jongin laughed nervously. "Yeah, cakes order, yeay!"

Baekhyun nodded, but still felt something was wrong. Definitely fishy.

"Okay then, can you pack me an iced latte and a slice of chocolate cake? Oh, add candy too, along with my order," Baekhyun said.

\--

A new day came by, and it was, finally, the weekend! Baekhyun peppered Junmyeon with kisses, and told him he needed to meet his buddies. Buddy meeting. Though he's the one that called for the meeting. Exactly after 10 minutes, Baekhyun could see his buddies - Chanyeol and Kyungsoo seated, outside a restaurant, with Chanyeol waving to him.

"You’d better have a good excuse for asking me out on the weekend. I'm dying, you know. And I'm trying to rest, freaking rest!" Kyungsoo groaned.

"What's up Baek? You never ask us out, abruptly, you know," Chanyeol sipped the tea that he and Kyungsoo ordered just now.

"I think Junmyeon is cheating on me."

Chanyeol spurted out his drink, right towards Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sighed, smacking Chanyeol on the forehead then grabbing tissue to wipe the tea, and Chanyeol's saliva on his face. His beautiful face. "Why do you think so?"

"Where did that come from?" Chanyeol asked, still apologetic towards Kyungsoo.

"He is always unreachable whenever I call, and he always comes back home late these days. What if he's cheating on me?" Baekhyun bit his nail nervously.

"Then you cheat back, hoho."

"Listen to Chanyeol then you will be sent to hell. Baek, have you ever asked Jun about this? I mean, what if his phone got bad service coverage whenever he delivered an order, or something," Kyungsoo said, trying to rationalize.

Baekhyun hummed.

"What if you follow him? I mean, you can track him for the whole day! Of course without him knowing. With that you can confirm your suspicion. What about that?" Chanyeol snapped his finger, as if he proposed the most legit way of knowing whether your partner cheats on you, or not.

And Kyungsoo begged to disagree.

"I don’t support this, okay? If you want to do this, dont involve me. Just involve this idiot named Chan and yeah. Don’t ever associate me with this dirty plan of yours."

Baekhyun rubbed his chin. Not a good idea, of course, it's from Chanyeol. Ideas from Chanyeol are never good ideas. The last time they used Chanyeol's plan they all ended up not being able to go to the club they frequently went to. And that was years ago. But something needed to be done, he no longer wanted to doubt his boyfriend.

\--

Junmyeon wiped his sweat. This is too much. He was tired. Damn too tired. Baekhyun was out for a while and he thought he would be able to have his own me-time for his secret. For half an hour, perhaps? He took a look on the bathtub. Perfect.

Already filled with water, and some good materials have been added. And little ducky! Oh oh, perhaps some seashell because that kind of adds some aesthetics? Ah, this is paradise!

Junmyeon slipped over his clothes. Stepping slowly into the bathtub. "This feels good," he let a contented sigh.

He giggled. After the day he knew he was pregnant, it has been a long ride. Yes, as per Jongin said, it was indeed a long ride. The preparation. The checkup. And to think Baekhyun didn't know yet. Ah, now he thinks about how to tell Baekhyun.

Junmyeon smelled the water. Salt smell! Though he missed the sea, he could never go to sea on a short trip. Definitely will be deemed suspicious by Baekhyun.

He flapped his blue emerald tail, covered with sparkly scales, thus splashing a bit of salt water out of the bathtub.

Yes, Junmyeon is a merman (not mermaid, please use the correct terminology!) and the worst thing is, he's pregnant. Of human's child. Oh, merman's child too. So, human-merman child? Whatever the names are, he didn’t care.

Normal mermen living on land could at least stay in human form for 2 months, without changing their form. But in this case of pregnant mermen, they need to change at least once for 2 days. For the merman himself, and the child. And that was what Junmyeon did, so far. Went back early from the cafe, filled the bathtub with water and salt, and then changed.

And sometimes he took a short trip to sea, only to meet his other brother Minseok, to have him check on the baby. Well, Minseok is the merman doctor, along with his husband (which happened to be a merman too).

Junmyeon was about to fully submerge himself when he heard someone punching the door lock code. Baekhyun. Baekhyun is back!

"Babe, where are you?" he heard Baekhyun called for him.

Junmyeon shot the bathroom door a look. Okay, locked. He still got time. Easy Junmyeon, step by step. He can do this. "Oh Baek, I'm taking shower! Wait a minute and I'm out of here"

"Okay, I brought your favourite muffin! Let's eat together while watching a movie. The sappy movie you wanted to watch last week!"

"Oh oh, okay!" Junmyeon then went out of the tub, slowly, and waited for his tail to be replaced by legs, mumbling. "I don't want sappy movie I just want saltwater and some peace oh god oh poseidon please help me."

The vine-looking thing on his lower part of his face near the cheeks disappeared, along with the scales on both his arms, and his white complexion darken a bit. To match human's. His red hair also changed colour to brown hazel, same with his eyes.

He then draped the bathrobe, and went out of the bathroom, not forgetting to drain all the salt water. Another successful day of not getting caught by Baekhyun.

\--

So apparently Baekhyun is a dumb man following another dumb man's advice. Here he was, sitting in his car, parked in front of Oasis. As an attempt to follow Junmyeon. Everywhere. He glanced at his watch, 3 pm. It's only 6 hours before the cafe closed, when he suddenly saw Junmyeon walking out of the cafe, skipping happily towards his car.

That's it.

Why did Junmyeon smile so brightly like that? Was he on his way to meet... the other person?

Baekhyun could hear the sound of his heart's breaking. He tried his best to not let the tears roll down his cheeks, and started to tail Junmyeon.

But he gasped when Junmyeon drove back to their house. Their house. God, did Junmyeon do the deeds in their house? Baekhyun wiped his tears, breathing in and out to control himself.

10 minutes later, Baekhyun made up his mind. He wanted to confront Junmyeon. All things be damned. He just want to know the fucking truth.

He stepped into the lift, biting his lower lips a bit too strongly that he could feel the coppery taste inside his mouth. Baekhyun unlocked the door, slowly. His shoulder slumped. It's been a long day, and his thinking was all jumbled up.

"Jun? Are you home?" Baekhyun asked, half hoping that Junmyeon is indeed alone, no one was with him. And the petite man only felt sick and wanted to rest. But none of the sick man laughed.

Giggles.

He heard giggles.

Baekhyun closed his mouth. Tattering slowly towards the sound. The bathroom. No no, it is not what he thought about, isn't it?

The giggling went louder. Baekhyun sighed. Whatever it is, he guessed he's ready. To face Junmyeon. And his secret partner.

He took a deep breath, turning the door's knob. Not locked.

"Jun?" Baekhyun asked, before he raised his head, eyes closed.

Junmyeon gasped.

Yeah, that's it. Junmyeon indeed cheated on him.

"B-baek."

Baekhyun took a deep breath again, opened his eyes.

And blinked.

Thrice.

All he saw was Junmyeon, shirtless, in their bathtub, with- Wait, did Junmyeon just dye his hair? In freaking 10 minutes? And why does Junmyeon have gills? And the scales? And a tail???

"B-baek, I can explain," Junmyeon flapped his tail, hands failing.

Baekhyun opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Baek, listen to me. I can explain," Water splashed from the bathtub as Junmyeon moved to get out of the tub.

Baekhyun stopped him. Stepped backward. Shaking his head. "Nice costume Jun. Is that a new costume to promote Oasis? Because it looks too real. And I'm 100% convinced that you are a merman. By the way, nice hair!" Baekhyun laughed, awkwardly.

"Thank you for the praise Baek, but this is not a costume," Junmyeon answered slowly.

Baekhyun blinked and tilted his head.

"I am a merman," Junmyeon sighed, lowering his head.

Baekhyun laughed, this time a bit louder, and he swore everything went black after that.

Junmyeon gasped. This is not what he intended to happen. He facepalmed. It shouldn't be this way.

He then went out of the bathtub, tail slowly turned to legs, all his merman feature changes to human's. And he wore his clothes before dragging Baekhyun out of the bathroom.

"O god of poseidon please help me," Junmyeon begged.

\--

Junmyeon put Baekhyun, albeit slowly on the sofa. And cook. Yes, he cooked despite the shock. Well, Baekhyun had the most shock anyway. He then called Jongin and Jongdae, informing them that the cat was already out of the bag.

At first Jongin couldn't comprehend it, but with some smacking from Jongdae, the little one finally understood that the secret was no longer secret, and they are free from the worry-leash! Such a good day for independence, the man preached.

Junmyeon sat at the dining table, munching slowly, waiting for Baekhyun to regain his consciousness. And he continuously prays that all will be good. Baekhyun will love him just the same, non stop, and forever.

Otherwise his heart will be hardened that instant, and the baby... The baby... Junmyeon clutched his chest, worried about the baby.

"Urgh"

Junmyeon heard Baekhyun grunted, and he quickly sat on his feet to sit beside him.

Baekhyun opened his eyes, head pounding.

"Baek"

Baekhyun sat, blinking. And slowly turned to Junmyeon. A minute after, he gasped and covered his mouth after what had happened just now dawned on him.

"Baek-"

"Stop."

Junmyeon felt tears brimming at his eyes.

Silence.

Junmyeon took that as his cue to leave, and he slowly stood up, unconsciously put his hand over his stomach.

"So whatever that I saw in the bathroom is real? The hair, gills, scales, tail?"

Junmyeon froze. "Oh." Voice breaking. Not long after that, Junmyeon plopped on the floor, sobbing.

"Jun? Jun, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Junmyeon sobbed even louder, both his hands covered his face. "I'm so sorry Baekhyun, I never intended to keep it secret from you. I swear I wanted to tell you so bad."

Baekhyun felt a pang on his heart.

"Shushhhh, don't cry please. My heart breaks whenever you cry," Baekhyun pulled Junmyeon into his embrace.

"Please, don't leave me. Even if you want to, tell me when I'm in my real form. Please. If not for me, do it for our baby."

Baekhyun froze. He then pulled away from Junmyeon.

Junmyeon stopped crying. Face turned sour. He was terrified. Afraid of Baekhyun's response. And he already felt his heart breaking even more.

"Are you pregnant? With our baby? Yours and mine?"

Junmyeon faced down. He was not ready for any answer.

"Junmyeon, is it true?"

He nodded.

"Oh god, Junmyeon," Baekhyun hugged him, patting his back. Peppering him with kisses. On cheeks. Lips. Head. Jaw. Neck.

Junmyeon confused, blinking. "Baek?"

"Oh Junmyeon, I love you so much! And our baby! Oh thank god, who cares if you are a merman? I love you nonstop, whatever you are," Baekhyun slowly put his lips on the other man, claiming what is his.

"I swear I will love you nonstop. My love is nonstop, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon broke into tears again.

Baekhyun was flustered. "Ey, why are you crying again? I'm not leaving you Jun. Not you, not our baby."

Junmyeon shook his head. "No, I'm happy. Too happy that you accept both of us."

"Of course I accept both of us. Both of you are mine. For life."

\--

"Jun, it's summer. And blazing hot out here. Do we really need to go to the beach? I will get tan and I don't like it a bit." Baekhyun whines.

Junmyeon sighed. That was the 13th complaint that he heard from Baekhyun starting from the early morning, until they arrived here.

At the beach. At the end of the beach, very far from the centre.

Junmyeon needs to meet Minseok for his routine checkup, and Baekhyun suggested that he follow him. But the other man didnt expect the checkup to be held in the sea.

He should have guessed that.

Junmyeon slipped out of his clothes, leaving Baekhyun speechless.

"Jun, what are you doing?! Why are you shirtless? And the pants! Wear the pants oh my god!" Baekhyun said, frantically covering his boyfriend.

Junmyeon sighed, before he went straight into the water. As soon as he went into the water, his physical form changed.

The red hair. Sparkly eyes. Vein near his face. Gills. Scales. And of course, blue emerald tail.

Baekhyun gaped.

He never saw Junmyeon changing again, afraid that he would faint or what, but this change was... fantastically mesmerizing.

Baekhyun found himself walking towards the water, with Junmyeon waiting for him, smiling widely.

The next second he realised, his body was in water, in front of Junmyeon. His hand slowly reached Junmyeon's red blazing hair, running through it.

Soft. Fluffy.

He then traced his hand to the gills and scales, slowly touching it, afraid of hurting the pregnant merman. "Whoa, it's real."

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, slightly giggling. "Of course it's real, I'm a real merman."

Bsekhyun laughed. "I know, it's just unbelievable. Who in the world would believe that I'm having a merman as a boyfriend."

"And I'm lucky to have such an understanding man as my boyfriend," Junmyeon smiled.

"But Jun, merman's tears will become pearls, aren't they? But yours-"

"Okay the case of the pearl, right, oh, well, I'm kind of taking some potion from Minseok, for that. So that my tears remain as tears."

"But pearl.. We can make money from them."

"I can't believe you are that materialistic," Junmyeon gasped.

"I'm kidding," Baekhyun laughed, pushing a strand of Junmyeon's hand behind his ear.

"Glad to know that, otherwise I'm leaving you to the shark."

Baekhyun laughed, then took his time to look at his beautiful boyfriend.

"I will melt the more you look at me," Junmyeon blushed.

"Then melt in me," Baekhyun pressed his lips on Junmyeon.

"Ehem, I'm not expecting this, you know."

Junmyeon pushed Baekhyun, the latter surprised at the action.

"Hey Min! I thought you will take a longer time," Junmyeon ruffled his hair.

"I'm here ever since you arrived. And to think I saw both of you guys being in love, urgh, tell me again why I'm here for my stupid brother?" Minseok moved towards the couple.

"Because I'm your brother!"

Minseok rolled his eyes. "So this is Baekhyun? Why does he look like a corgi?"

Junmyeon managed to hide his laughs, and Baekhyun was just speechless.

"Are you not going to greet me?"

Baekhyun was flustered. "Oh, hello, my name is Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun bowed, his head almost immersed in the water as he forgot he's currently in water, though only his half body.

Junmyeon laughed. "Aww babe, why are you so cute?" He pinched the other man's cheeks.

"Hello. I'm Minseok, this brat's older brother" Minseok said, pointing to Junmyeon before he continued his job. Checking the baby.

Junmyeon held Baekhyun's hand. Hard. And Baekhyun was for some reasons, feeling nervous. Yes, he will become a dad. But his child is a merman-human hybrid. And he was afraid.

"Okay, I'm done. Here, take this. I got this seaweed from our cousin at the island, urm, I forgot already which island it was. Whatever. Take this, eat, and mom and dad said you better come home soon. With or without Baekhyun. Okay, as usual, if something happens, just let me know. Send crabs or fish or anything. Bye."

Junmyeon waved, watching Minseok swimmed away.

Baekhyun let out his breath.

"Why are you feeling that tense?"

"Your brother, is a bit, intimidating, you know."

"I know. But he's good at heart, no worries. So, shall we go back now?"

Baekhyun nodded.

\--

Baekhyun blankly stared at the television, with Junmyeon sitting beside him. No, not sitting. More to cuddling, he guessed? Junmyeon realised that Baekhyun has been sighing ever since they came back from the beach, and it worried Junmyeon, to be honest.

He slowly took Baekhyun's hand in his "Baek?"

Silence.

"Baek? Can you hear me?"

Baekhyun jolted, and finally realised his boyfriend was calling for him. "Oh, why? Do you need something?" 

"Oh."

"What is it? Ice cream? Bath in saltwater? Or that thing?"

"We can't do that, you know it. Wait for 9 months, and we will go for it," Junmyeon grinned.

"And to think how to survive for 9 months without that."

"Pervert."

"I know."

"Say Baek, tell me, what is bothering you?"

Baekhyun gave Junmyeon a look. "Nothing," he shook his head.

"Just, tell me. I know something has been lingering in your mind. And I dislike it. I know it has to do with me. And I know you will leave us in matters of time," Junmyeon sobbed.

Baekhyun sighed. "No baby no. Of course I'm not leaving you. It just, I am afraid, of what will happen in future. You know."

"Everything will be fine, I know it. It will be. It will." Junmyeon said, before he passed out.

Baekhyun panicked. "No no no no. Jun? Jun? Junmyeon??" He shook the merman, desperate to wake him up. "Junmyeon!"

\--

Baekhyun sighed. It has been a long day, indeed. The shock. The everything. He came back to an empty house. Alone in the house, he sat at the dining table. Drinking the cold orange juice that he took from the fridge.

Not long after that, he heard the door being unlocked.

Baekhyun turned around.

"Say I'm back to your daddy, Junhyun."

"Daddy, Junhyun is back!" the little kid ran towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun swooped the kid in his arms, pecking on cheek. "Aww my prince, why are you late today? I miss you."

Junhyun giggled. "Papa brought Junhyun to the sea! We collected seashells, and met Uncle Minmin!"

"Sorry Baek, I was stuck in jam, you know. We left the beach a bit late, because, you know, Minseok really loves to play with Junhyun," Junmyeon smiled, walking slowly towards his husband, hugging him from behind.

Baekhyun inhaled the sea breeze smell from Junmyeon. Why has he never realised this smell before? Junmyeon always has this sea breeze smell, even before.

"It's okay. I just arrived home. My script was done, thank goodness. And the director demanded more," Baekhyun put Junhyun on his chair, and turned around to fully hug Junmyeon.

After Junmyeon delivered Junhyun, Baekhyun decided to write a full script about them. And it is a success! Well, it was an interesting story to watch. Human. Meet merman. Merman getting pregnant. A full rollercoaster ride.

Junmyeon hummed. "Really? Which part of our life should we write?"

Baekhyun giggled. "I don't know. But I think it's better to end it that way. Not gonna write about the couple getting a second child when in real life, we stopped at one."

Junmyeon pushed Baekhyun, slowly, raising his brows. "Is that an obvious hint?"

Baekhyun smirked.

"Wait until Junhyun sleeps tonight," Junmyeon walked to the kitchen.

"Or we can ask Jongin and Kyungsoo to take care of him."

"Pervert!"

"Well, I am nothing but a pervert that loves you nonstop," Baekhyun tickled his husband, Junmyeon.

"And I'm so in love with this pervert," Junmyeon kissed Baekhyun, hard.

"Eww papa and daddy, Junhyun is here!"

Baekhyun and Junmyeon froze. "Oh baby, you can watch it, but don't do it!"

And Baekhyun lived happily ever after, with his merman husband, Junmyeon, and his son, Junhyun (who he has yet know the little kid is also a merman because Junmyeon was planning to tell him that night, when the lights are off, and Junhyun is asleep).


End file.
